


Stardust In Your Hair

by tulirepo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Ash Lynx, Omega Okumura Eiji, Omega/Omega, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: “Sing!” he said into his best friend’s ear. Or most likely shouted because the other boy startled and pushed him away. “I’m going to go there and tell him."“What?”“That he’s pretty!”Fragments of the blooming love between foreign student Eiji who freshly moved to America and his too smart classmate Aslan.Written for the Banana Fish fluff week.





	1. Day 2 - Affection/Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write for all the prompts, but there are the fragments of a high school au for the Banana Fish Fluff Week. :D

“Thank you so much for coming over,” Griffin Callenreese said as he opened the door. He was tall and well-built with short hair and soft eyes. Eiji could see the resemblance to Aslan. “Eiji, right?”

“Yes, hi,” Eiji nodded as he walked in. “How is Aslan? I came as quickly as I could.”

“He shut himself in his room, and won’t open up the door.” Griffin’s voice clearly sounded worried. “Do you think… it’s related to that case?”

Eiji winced. It was a huge shock to discover that one of the teachers, adored by many students was exposed as a pedophile. He had quite a liking in Aslan, and to think what could have happened if that man was any longer in their school… And according to their classmates, this wasn’t the first case.

“Maybe,” he said. “Or he’s simply embarrassed after his heat.”

Eiji took off his coat and shoes even if the latter could have stayed. He couldn’t get used to that Americans went in shoes for outside into their home.

“Has he eaten and drunk properly during it?”

“Yeah, I didn’t leave him alone until he took the food and the water. Once he even threw a plate at me.”

“That sounds like him,” Eiji snorted, thinking back to all the trouble Aslan got himself into in school. Including throwing things at people who pissed him off… even teachers. 

“Is he in his room?”

“Yeah, that’s where he nested.”

Eiji nodded, heading to the direction out of memory from that one time he came over for Aslan’s notes. With Griffin at his heels, he knocked on the door, only to meet with yelling.

“Go away, Griff!”

“It’s me, Eiji. Can I come in?”

They met with silence, and Eiji glanced at Griffin uncertainly. He could smell he was an alpha, and his scent probably irritated Aslan… even if he knew he wasn’t a threat. But before Eiji could have asked him to leave, the door opened, and Aslan grabbed him by his collar. As Griffin tried to peak in, he shut the door in his face, signing that he wasn’t welcome at all.

Aslan’s room was truly a mess. There was half of the remains of his nest thrown on the floor, and everything reeked of heat as if there hadn’t been aired here for days. Aslan himself also looked messy, blond strands standing in every possible direction. Eiji shook his head disapprovingly, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Go to shower.”

Aslan, having retreated into his bed, glared, but Eiji didn’t shy away. He gathered some of the dirty used bedding in his arms which made Aslan hiss. Just as he assumed, Aslan was still attached to that nest, angry if someone else touched it without his permission. 

“Leave that alone, I’ll take care of it!” he hissed without moving. Eiji snorted, moving towards the door. “Eiji!”

“The sooner you shower the sooner you feel better,” he chirped, earning a pillow in his face. “Aslan! Behave yourself!”

“I don’t want to.”

“Quit being childish. This is nothing to be ashamed of, it’s natural.”

“I’m not ashamed,” Aslan huffed, clearly embarrassed. Eiji understood from one point of view; he got his first heat early and had time to get used to it while Aslan got his almost too late.

“Then you shouldn’t have problems with taking care of yourself,” Eiji said firmly, moving slowly towards the door. 

“I don’t want Griff to see me like this.”

“I could send him away while we clean,” Eiji offered, already opening the door. He ran into Griffin just a minute later who probably couldn’t resist to eavesdrop their conversation. Eiji dumped the bedding in the bathroom. 

“So, he wants me out, clear,” Griffin muttered, already putting on his jacket. Eiji was glad he didn’t need to tell him this.

“Basically.”

“Send me a message when I can come back.”

“Sure. Thank you.”

Eiji waited with calling for Aslan until he heard Griffin turning the key in the door. Even with his brother gone, it took ten minutes to convince the younger omega to come out and shower. At a point Eiji wondered if it would be rude to pull him out of his bed, but then he decided against it as he wasn’t prepared to see him naked even if he… liked him. So Eiji gave him his privacy, airing out the bedroom while Aslan wasn’t there to protest and gathering the rest of the nest in a basket he found in the bathroom. He was careful not to do too much because he shouldn’t really clean until Aslan was back. He should teach him how to deal with the mess after all and…

“What are you doing?”

Turning around, he saw Aslan standing in the doorway in fresh underwear, rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

“Helping you to deal with the mess,” Eiji smiled, but Aslan just continued scowling. 

“Did you touch that?”

“Of course, how do you think I got them in that basket?”

“Ew,” Ash commented, flopping down on his bed. “I could have done it alone, it’s disgusting.”

“Do you think I haven’t seen something like this before?” Eiji crossed his arms. Sure, it was awkward especially for an omega who went through this for the first time, but it wasn’t the end of the world. “I’ve had my first heat when I was almost thirteen. You can talk to me.”

Aslan remained silent, pulling his knees up to his chest and staring at Eiji with fierce green eyes. Eiji shrugged. Seeing him clean would probably flip a switch inside the other boy, and he would help at least for the seek of not letting Eiji touch the soaked clothes. And just as Eiji walked out of the room with the basket, Aslan got up hastily and yanked it out of his arms. 

“Okay, I’ll do it, just don’t touch my stuff.”

“Put on some clothes. You can get cold easily after a heat.”

“Shut up, you’re not my mom,” Aslan hissed as he marched to the bathroom and bumped everything into the tub. “Why don’t we simply burn them?”

“First of all, we’re in the middle of the city. And second, because you’ll need them next time.”

“I’d rather cut my uterus out than have a heat again,” Aslan muttered darkly as he gathered everything from the floor, throwing them in the tub. Eiji had the urge to giggle – almost the same thing he said after his first heat.

“It will get better. You might enjoy them if you let yourself,” he said, enjoying Aslan’s scandalized expression. 

“What, wanting to show up things in my ass?”

Eiji blushed at the blunt phrasing, but when he opened his mouth to answer, Aslan pressed his palm to mouth. 

“Okay, I don’t need you to comment that.”

Eiji licked his palm, and Aslan snatched his hand away immediately. “Fine, but you can ask if you want to.”

Aslan flushed adorably as he looked away to the bedding in the bathtub. “Okay… how to clean this… mess?”

“That’s petty easy, and it’s good that you put everything in the tub. We’ll let them soak for a few hours in clean water and then wash it just like you would wash anything else.”

“That’s all?” Aslan stared. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Eiji nodded. “That will get out the water-based body fluids and…”

“Don’t start on that,” Aslan muttered. “But… won’t it smell like… me in heat?”

“It would smell like you just as much as any clothes you use regularly. Heat smell goes away rather quickly.” He picked up a dark sweater from the top of the pile. “Is it yours or...?”

“Griffin’s.”

“If you didn’t use it…”

“Of course I didn’t use it, he’s my brother!”

“… you can just wash it with the rest of the laundry. No need to soak it too.”

Aslan was completely red from the embarrassment by the time they started running the water. Eiji sent Ash to rest, promising him to bring him food and something to drink. As he rummaged through the kitchen, he found notes from Aslan’s brother that there was freshly made food on the stove and Eiji only needed to warm it. 

The rice was watery in Eiji’s opinion and tasted like nothing, but he figured that it would be bearable with some ketchup. He put the wiener schnitzel on top of it, and while he waited for it to heat up, he made some tea. Ash would probably hate the hot beverage at first, but it would help him to settle his stomach. 

Aslan didn’t even wince at the watery rice; maybe he didn’t even know how it was when properly made. He ate up all, drinking then a half bottle of water. Eiji almost wondered how that all fit into his thin frame, remembering then that he was also ravenous after a heat.

As he went to take the plate from Aslan, he grabbed his wrist. 

“Sorry for being a jerk,” he muttered barely understandably. Eiji stared, having not expected it as he was the one who burst in and made Aslan tear apart the remains of his nest. 

“Oh… well, I’m pretty used to it,” he laughed, remembering how Aslan hissed at him when he found him at the edge of a heatwave in the school’s bathroom after his best friend, Sing told him that he could smell an omega in heat. Sing didn’t even go to help him take Aslan home, not wanting to cause any drama. 

“You also think I’m only trouble, right?” Aslan asked, his expression closed off.

“Why would I think that?” Eiji frowned. 

“I made two teachers leave the school.”

“Oh, that…” Eiji now understood where he was coming from and he settled down next to the other boy. “No, Aslan. I think you were really brave to turn in those bastards. You defended us all.”

“You think so? People still think I lied to get them fired.”

“I don’t think you would lie about such a serious issue,” Eiji said gently, touching Aslan’s knee in a reassuring manner. 

“Their offers… they made me sick in the stomach.” Aslan gulped, staring at his knee. “And I was their favourite. They wanted to take me out of school to turn me into a…” He sniffled, tears starting to fall from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Eiji whispered, his own throat tight from what he’d heard. “But it’s over now. They can’t touch you.”

“For now,” Aslan snorted. “I’m not looking forward for going back to school.”

“I’ll beat anybody up who says shit about you!”

What Eiji said shouldn’t have been funny – and it made Aslan laugh anyway, a breathy and unbelieving laugh. 

“You… you barely know me and you couldn’t hurt a fly!”

“That doesn’t matter,” Eiji pouted. 

“It should.”

“Aslan… I don’t think you’re trouble… you just have too much energy.”

“You know this is the nicest way someone put my behaviour problems,” Aslan snorted.

Eiji couldn’t say anything to that so he playfully boxed into Aslan’s arm. Aslan glared at him, rubbing the place of the punch until Eiji pushed the tea into his hands. Just as assumed, Aslan was whiny about it, complaining that Eiji didn’t even brought sugar and lemon for it and that he didn’t even like green tea. Eiji shook his head fondly and brought him everything he wanted. 

It was warm and cosy, sitting together. Eiji was worried and nervous when he got the call, not knowing in what kind of state he would find Aslan after his shocking first heat, but… he was fine, considering the circumstances. And helping his probably-crush was nice. 

Eventually, Eiji got bored of silence and put his empty mug on the nightstand as he turned to Aslan. 

“Do you feel better?”

Nodding, Aslan said, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Good,” Eiji smiled. “Then my job is probably done. Should I call your brother that he can come back?”

“No… not at least until we haven’t cleaned away the mess in the bathroom. We can watch something while we wait. If that’s good so.”

“That will be pretty late.”

“You can sleep over!” Aslan offered quickly. “I’ll make Griff bring Japanese for dinner. For helping me out.”

And Eiji agreed because what could be a better excuse to get to know his maybe-crush than to help out a fellow omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	2. Day 3 – New Beginnings/Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji gets drunk for the first time in his life and does foolish things. Like telling Aslan he's pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :D I almost did everything today I want to do the whole year, now what's left for me in these remaining three hours is actually write something. :P

Being tipsy (not drunk!) wasn’t how Eiji imagined it. They said it made one’s head feel light, but in the reality, Eiji felt heavy and wanted to lay on the table for support. 

“Hey, buddy, are you alright?” Sing asked, bumping into his shoulder to shake him out of his hazed wondering. Eiji’s lips formed a lazy smile. 

“I’ve never been better,” he chirped, drinking the rest of his wine in one go. It tasted strong, cold and somewhat like rotten grapes. However, Eiji was thirsty so he could drink anything. “Can I have more?”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Sing remarked, gently taking the glass from Eiji. He didn’t let go of it until his friend pushed a bottle of water into his hands in exchange so that he could snip that instead of more alcohol. At this point, Eiji was happy with any liquid. Even in the darkness, he could see his friend rolling his eyes, but at least he stopped teasing him. 

The party they were at was in an older student’s home, and of course there was any alcohol one could dream of – they even opened the mini fridge of the parents. Eiji was anxious to drink at first as almost all of them were underage, but he quickly loosened up as he saw nobody gave a fuck about age. And well, he wasn’t going to be the party ruiner!

He took a big snip of the water – too big, ending up coughing. Sing slapped his back to make him breath again, and Eiji learned again that his tiny frame held a lot of strength. 

“Please, don’t drown because your parents never let me go with you anywhere again.”

“What kind of person do you think I am?” Eiji stick his tongue out, turning his gaze back to the middle of the room where people set up the music. Their host with the purple hair was talking to Aslan who leant comfortably to the couch with a can of beer in his hand. He was laughing at something his friend said. It was stupid, but Eiji wished he laughed at his jokes. He could hear his voice even through the noise the guests made, and it brought goose bumps on Eiji’s skin. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, Aslan was just too pretty. 

Over the past weeks, he grew even more fond of the younger omega, trying to look out for him. And as Aslan was near to him more and more, sharing homework and notes with Eiji who still struggled with English, Eiji fell deeper for his handsome face and brilliant mind. 

The wine told him he should share this with Aslan. 

“Sing!” he said into his best friend’s ear. Or most likely shouted because the other boy startled and pushed him away. “I’m going to go there and tell him.”

“What?”

“That he’s pretty!” And Eiji already jumped up, grabbing the edge of the table so that the world would stop spinning. And Sing dared to laugh, that damn alpha! 

“Do you need help?”

“I’m fine!” Eiji straightened his back. 

“Sure,” Sing snorted, but remained sitting. 

“Watch me seducing him.”

“Take care,” Sing waved to him. Ignoring Sing – who clearly didn’t take seriously Eiji’s determination – he got going, clinging into the bottle of water for support. The distance was shorter than he assumed, and right when he got to the couch, trying to go around it, Aslan turned around, bumping into him. Eiji lost his balance and the bottle, stumbling onto Aslan’s chest who caught him. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yes!” Eiji nodded enthusiastic, now clinging onto Aslan’s arms. “You’re really pretty.”

“What?” Aslan blinked. 

“I said you’re really pretty!” Eiji shouted, giggling at Aslan’s surprised face. As the words made into Aslan’s mind, he flushed to the top of his ears. 

“And you’re drunk.”

“Funny that you Americans say that when I just feel amazing.

“You can feel amazing and be drunk at the same time, Eiji,” Aslan mocked him. Like he did all the time lately. “But I think you drank enough.”

“Why are you such a party ruiner? I barely started,” he pouted. 

“It’s not even past ten and you’re this waisted…”

“I’m _tipsy_. That’s a difference.”

“Call it whatever you want,” Ash shrugged, but still let Eiji hold onto him. 

“You didn’t even say anything to my compliment. I said you’re pretty and…”

That adorable flush returned to Aslan’s cheeks as he gasped. Good, he was embarrassed and Eiji enjoyed it a lot.

“Hey, lovebirds, want to test the music?” Aslan’s purple haired friend shouted to them.

“Yes!” Eiji chirped. “Dance with me?” He blinked up to Aslan wide-eyed. Why was he so tall and pretty?

“Okay?” Aslan nodded unsurely, and Eiji didn’t need more confirmation to wrap his arms around his waist to slowly bounce their bodies to the rather quick rhythm of the music. Aslan’s body went still for a moment, but then he put his arm around Eiji’s shoulders and moved together with him. Warmness spread in Eiji’s chest as he laid his head on Aslan’s shoulder with a happy sigh. 

Why haven’t they hugged before? This felt amazing! Especially because it was Aslan, and Aslan smelled amazingly. Eiji’s nose got right to his scent gland, and he could finally figure it out. Aslan smelled like sunny days and tanned skin even if he was pale like paper. Eiji didn’t care that omegas were supposed to smell like flowers or at least somewhat sugary like Eiji did in heat. Aslan was perfect like this. 

Eiji smiled, a purr automatically staring in his chest as he snuggled closer. Aslan patted his back awkwardly, trying to loosen his grip. At least Eiji felt like it so he clung tighter. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Aslan asked softly.

“I’m purring, what do you think?”

Eiji could feel Aslan gulping. The song ended and a new one started, but Eiji could convince Aslan to stay with him and dance through it. After a while however, he started to feel dizzy. Aslan must have noticed it too because he made him sit on the couch and got him snacks and water. 

“I want to keep on danciiiing,” Eiji pouted. “I don’t want you to leave!”

“And I don’t want you to throw up on me.”

“I’d never!”

Aslan sighed theatrical. “Fine, I’ll sacrifice myself instead of enjoying the party before you drink more.” Despite saying this with an irritated look, he put an arm around Eiji to keep him from getting up. Eiji was happy with this because it meant being wrapped into Aslan’s lovely scent. They lazily watched the party getting started; sometimes people stopped by, bringing them snacks or trying to seduce Aslan away from Eiji. But Aslan waved all of them away, just calmly drinking his beer and talking over Eiji’s head. After he judged that Eiji sobered a bit, he let him snip from his own beer. It was all exciting because Aslan’s lips touched the same spot Eiji’s did soon after. 

After a while, Eiji somehow convinced Aslan to go back dancing. He cracked his latest learned jokes until Aslan started to laugh and their breath mixed in the air between them. Eiji couldn’t help but stare at Aslan’s grin… his teeth were also perfect. He wondered if his lips tasted like his scent – like sunlight. 

But even with the alcohol buzzling in his veins, Eiji was a coward. Instead of that, he told him: 

“You smell amazing.”

“Uhm…”

“Okay, I think Eiji should go home now,” someone said behind them, tapping on his shoulder. Eiji understood that the person wanted to take him away from Aslan so he held onto him tightly. “Eiji, please, I promised your parents I would take you home.”

“I don’t care, Sing,” Eiji muttered, shaking off Sing’s hand. 

“Well I do because they’ll skin me.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Hey, Sing,” Aslan said. “Eiji can stay here. We’ll take care of him.”

Sing snorted. “No way. You made him even more drunk than he was.”

“He has been in the same state for hours now, and he’s already sobering.”

“I’m only drunk on Aslan’s scent,” Eiji giggled. 

“Okay,” Sing sighed, clearly unsatisfied with this. “But then I stay too. I would need to leave my motor here anyway.”

“Fine, Shorter has enough place. Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” he nudged then Eiji who started to doze off on his shoulder. “Let’s get you to the bed.”

“But I don’t want to!” Eiji complained. “The night is still young…”

“It’s two in the morning, and you’re heavy.”

“I’m not! I’m an athlete!”

“Sure-sure,” Aslan patted his back. “Come.”

Despite of whining, Eiji let Aslan lead him to the bedroom. It was a blur how he got on the floor with the blankets, but Aslan didn’t leave his side at least. 

 

*

 

Eiji woke up to the light hurting his eyes, with a terrible mix of tastes in his mouth and with a foot in his face. Groaning, he turned, only to bump in another body.   
Where the hell he was?”

Opening his eyes, he saw Aslan’s face from close. He wanted to shriek, but only a hoarse whimper got past his lips. Aslan grimaced. 

“Uh, so Sing didn’t joke when he said you would wake up this early even waisted…”

“What…” Eiji tried, but he couldn’t speak from the sudden coughing that came over him. Aslan sat up and passed him a bottle of water. 

“I don’t know how much you remember… You and Sing ended up staying here after the party.”

“Uh…” Eiji groaned. His head was spinning from sitting up and as the water settled in his stomach, it must have activated his hungover fully. He snatched his hand in front of his mouth and stared at Aslan, hoping that he would understand it. 

“Fuck, you’re going to throw up…” Aslan muttered, getting on his feet and grabbing Eiji too. 

They somehow made it into the bathroom without an accident. Maybe it was Eiji’s manners that stopped him from making a mess in a stranger’s house. He leant above the toilet, clinging into the porcelain as he started to puke. 

“There-there, better out then keeping it in.”

“Fuck you,” Eiji hissed when he could.

Aslan snorted. “So much about Japanese people being polite. I promise you would feel better soon.”

Eiji threw up all the content of his stomach. There were minutes when he thought he was done but then needed to bend back from the sudden wave of nausea. And Aslan stayed there to rub his back and mutter nonsense that Eiji would soon feel better. 

No, he was throwing up in front of his crush. He would never be alright again. 

When he finally felt like it was over, Eiji sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with toilette paper. Aslan offered him a glass of water to wash his mouth, but it still tasted terrible. 

“Sorry I don’t think Shorter has an extra toothbrush…” Aslan said. “Do you feel better?”

“Do I look like it?”

“No.”

“I feel shit,” Eiji said, trying to get up. Aslan offered his help, but Eiji was too embarrassed to take it and ended up on the floor, embarrassing himself even more. 

“You should take it easy.”

“How don’t you feel like shit too?”

“I didn’t mix the alcohol like you did. Hey, hey, don’t try to get up again!” Aslan scolded him, keeping him sitting on the floor by his shoulders. 

“I should go home,” Eiji tried weakly. He couldn’t even enjoy Aslan’s hands on him in this state. 

“You can stay until you feel better.”

“My parents will kill me, Sing was supposed to take me home!” Eiji started to panic. After not keeping his promise, he could kiss good bye his chance to go out with his friends and to see Aslan outside of school. 

“Calm down, Sing called them. They said it was fine for you to stay here and that you were responsible.”

Eiji snorted. He felt anything but responsible and probably deserved having this killing headache. How he behaved and how low he sunk just to have courage to flirt with Aslan… he had now probably zero chance that the pretty and smart Aslan would find him attractive. 

“If you promise to not get up, I’ll get you medicine.”

Eiji nodded, closing his eyes. He should listen to Aslan, he seemed to have more experience with drinking. 

Aslan soon got back with the pill and water. Eiji swallowed both, hoping it wouldn’t come back soon. 

“We should try to get more sleep. If you feel like you wouldn’t puke again.”

“I think I’m fine.”

Aslan let him hold his hand as he led him back to the room. On their way, Eiji saw more people laying on the couch and one on the floor, just a sweater thrown over them. Eiji felt lucky that he had at least a blanket when he woke up. 

Entering the bedroom, Aslan snorted as he saw that the bed was still free. 

“I can’t believe nobody laid there,” Aslan shook his head, climbing in. He waved to Eiji to follow him and Eiji flopped on the bed. Just for it to make a pained sound. They looked at each other then Aslan lifted the blanket. Sing glared at them from under it. 

“Are you…” 

“Fuck you.”

“Okay, he seems fine to me,” Aslan dropped the cover back. Eiji tried to pry under it to see if his friend was alright, but Sing held onto the blanket tightly and made a warning growl. Eiji backed off immediately, surprised by the reaction. 

“Leave him alone, he’s grumpy.”

“Don’t you say…” Eiji muttered, somewhat hurt that his best friend growled at him. Aslan snatched a blanket from the floor and made place next to himself. Eiji blushed, memories coming back. 

He couldn’t do this sober. 

“Are you coming or not?” Aslan asked impatiently. 

“Uh… I…”

“You couldn’t seem to get enough of me in the night,” Aslan said in a purring tone. Eiji buried his face into his hands. 

“Fuck, I’m so…”

“Shit, just stop flirting and go to him, I’m done with the two of you!” Sing growled again, slapping Eiji’s calves. Eiji was so startled that he fled to Aslan. The other omega pulled the blanket on themselves so that Eiji couldn’t flee. 

“We’ll talk later, okay?”

And Eiji couldn’t do anything else but to sink into Aslan’s embrace and hope the other boy wouldn’t tease him to death once they woke up next to each other. Hopefully, they wouldn’t kick Sing from the bed while they slept. 

Half asleep, he remarked in his head that Aslan still smelled damned good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	3. Day 6 – Countryside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash prepares a romantic date for Eiji while they're on a class trip. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey it's almost midnight here, but of course I post this last minute. XD

“Wow, so this is America too!” Eiji said, voice full of wonder. Their class-trip was organized in the middle of nowhere to a farm in the grassland. Eiji stared at everything, needing to stop to take pictures of everything. 

“Yeah. Foreigners only think of big cities while the most of the country looks like… this,” Ash said. One of his arms was firmly around Eiji’s shoulder who couldn’t quite believe that the other omega agreed on going out with him after the drunk fiasco. So he blinked at all the casual display of affection, trying to get used to that he was allowed to hold Aslan’s hands and cuddle him. Or that he should also call him Ash like all of their classmates and friends did, but his first name was so pretty that he couldn’t resist using it. 

“You were also born in a small place, right?”

“Yeah, in Cape Cod. Middle of nowhere. I’m glad that Griffin took me when he started collage. I think our father was glad not to see us.”

“I’m sorry,” Eiji muttered, lowering his camera to look at his boyfriend. He knew that Ash’s family situation was a really sensitive topic, and as much as he knew, their father wasn’t even in touch with his sons. 

“It’s fine,” Ash squeezed his shoulder. “It was long ago.”

Eiji had the feeling there was more, but he wouldn’t pry until Ash was ready to open up. 

Once Eiji was done with taking pictures of the farm, they went to the bungalow assigned for them. The door was open and Ash grimaced.

“I hoped we would be alone.”

They had to let go of each other as the corridor of the small house was really narrow, the bathroom and the toilet opening from there. In the main room, there were two bunk beds, and one of the bottom beds was already occupied by Yue Lung Lee. Upon hearing them arrive, he looked up from typing on his phone, grimacing. 

“Great, the love birds…”

“Hi, Yeet.”

“Shut up.”

“Guys, can’t we just… not hate each other for the weekend?” Eiji tried, earning two equally murderous gazes. Amazing, he would be the intermediator. Again.

“No,” Yue Lung said, sticking his nose back in the phone. His aura vibrated with plain hate for this place. “This system is shit.”

For once, Eiji agreed. Instead of staying with their friends, they were assigned in rooms according to first and secondary genders. Eiji could have known that they would land in the same room with Yue Lung as they were the only male omegas in the class. Though this meant at least that they could be in the same room with Ash. 

While Yue Lung continued on ignoring them, Ash dropped his bag on the remaining bottom bed, signing to Eiji that he needed to take the one up as he was the one who didn’t have problems with height. 

Eiji hoped they would be fine and that Yue Lung’s long hair wouldn’t obstruct the bathroom during these two nights. 

 

*

 

It turned out having Yue Lung long hair everywhere (seriously, when and how did it get on Eiji’s sweater when they never even touched?) was the less irritating thing about having to sleep in the same room with him. He was talking in his sleep and it was really unsettling for Eiji to not understand what he muttered in his native language. To add to that, the old building creaked in the strong wind, and it was chilly to the point that Eiji was cold in all the clothes he pulled on. Shivering, he listened to Yue Lung’s muttering and Ash’s breathing until he had enough of tossing and turning. Sitting up, he knocked his head into the ceiling and hissed in pain, rubbing the top of his head. Now careful, he descended, taking his blanket. He climbed in next to Ash, waking him up as he pushed him to the wall.

“Eiji?” he whispered confused.

“Sorry, I was cold.”

“I was a bit cold too,” Ash said, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing his back. Eiji pulled both of their blankets on themselves. He felt so much better now that he had Ash’s body next to him, heat radiating from him. They had to tangle their legs together in order to fit on the narrow bed, but they made it work. Ash startled when Eiji’s nose found its way to his neck, muttering that he was cold, but then he did the same. Being wrapped in Ash’s arms and scent was enough for Eiji to finally feel safe in the foreign place, and he fell asleep. 

In the morning, Eiji woke up to Yue Lung screaming who assumed they had sex next to him. Well, at least this distracted Eiji that he woke up with Ash’s hand on his ass and their crotches pressed together. They haven’t even kissed but their morning erections have already met…

Yue Lung wasn’t prepared that Ash was the grumpiest person alive when woken up suddenly and got several pillows in his face. Meanwhile Eiji could sneak out of the warzone and be the first to occupy the bathroom. They needed to go through only one more night in the same room… it should be doable. 

When Eiji got back, Yue Lung was out of the bungalow while Ash tried to clean, collecting the pillows he threw at their classmate. As their eyes met, Eiji shook his head. 

“What?” Ash barked. “I did nothing and he’s a bitch!”

“Why can’t you hate each other in silence?”

 

*

 

The trip turned hundred percent better as soon as they started avoiding Yue Lung. The owner of the farm showed the class how everything worked, and they made them food from the fresh ingredients grown in the farm. And when the sun set, a large fire was made, and their teacher, Mr Varishikov sang to them, accompanying himself on a guitar. While it was nice to listen to his smooth voice, Ash was missing, and Eiji felt cold without him even when he was wrapped in a blanket. He was really like a stereotypical omega… 

Did Ash take this seriously to avoid Yue Lung?

“Hey,” he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Ash. 

“Look who decided to show up,” Eiji mocked his boyfriend. 

“Very funny. This is what I get for making you a surprise?”

“Surprise?” Eiji turned with his whole body to him. Ash pressed his index finger on his lips, silencing him. 

“Shh, no need for everyone to know it. I don’t want anybody to disturb our date.”

Eiji had to grin at the possessive tone in Ash’s voice, warmness spreading in his chest. 

Ash didn’t forget him, he just needed time to prepare him some kind of surprise and here Eiji was accusing him. Eiji let his boyfriend pull him up. They walked away, out of the light of the fire to a truck with open backside. 

“Don’t worry, I asked for permission,” Ash said as he hopped up on the cargo bed. Eiji grabbed the sides and followed him up. He knitted his brows when Ash, who had to be reminded every time when he came over, kicked down his shoes. Ash offered his hand and Eiji took it, letting himself to be pulled in the corner where all kind of fluffy things were gathered. 

“Wow, is this a nest?” Eiji sat on his heels to feel the softness of the blankets because his eyes hadn’t got used to the dim lights yet. 

“What else would it be?” Ash asked, somewhat offended. “You know, some of us aren’t that _mature_ that they had practiced nesting for years.”

“Hey, I love it!” Eiji said quickly. 

“You… don’t hate it?” Ash stuttered. Eiji was surprised to find out that the real Aslan wasn’t always so confident as he showed it to the outside world. 

“Of course! You made it for me.” Eiji flopped between the blankets and pillows, staring at his boyfriend. “Come here, you’ll get cold.”

He didn’t have to tell it Ash twice, he flopped down too, crawling into Eiji’s open arms like a cat and ducking himself under his shoulder. Eiji chuckled. If anybody asked, they’d never believe Ash loved making himself small in his arms despite being so much bigger. 

Ash pulled a blanket on themselves, tucking it around Eiji snuggly while he nuzzled his golden hair, feeling his breath on his neck. He was pretty sure that neither of them was in pre-heat, but it was nice to nest outside of it too. 

“Comfortable?”

Eiji hummed, knowing that the position would soon turn uncomfortable and they would need to rearrange themselves. But Ash was satisfied with the reaction and leant his head on his shoulder, gazing up on the sky. 

“I wanted to show you this.”

Eiji looked up too, gasping. 

The sky was full of stars and he could see the faint silvery line of the Milky Way. The night sky seemed to be touchable and incredibly far away at the same time. Eiji could only gape for minutes, sinking lower and lower in the nest until they both laid on their backs, cuddled together. 

“I… I haven’t seen this since…”

“Since you left Japan?”

“Yeah,” Eiji nodded. As his eyes got used to the faint flickering of the stars, he could see more and more of them. Far-far away galaxies and worlds; maybe there was one with a slightly different Aslan and Eiji. Usually he felt lonely and somewhat frightened under the open sky, feeling the weight of how small he was, but now he felt… safe and amazed. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes,” Ash agreed. Eiji felt his lips brushing his cheek. “Griffin used to lay with me under the sky like this when we still lived in Cape Cod. I thought you would like it too since you’re also from a smaller place. You can’t see any of the stars from New York.”

“I missed them,” Eiji muttered. “And I didn’t even realize it.”

“The big city sure takes all your attention, hm?”

They laid for several minutes in silence staring at the stars and listening to the sounds of the night around them. Mr Varishikov’s song and the others’ chatting and laughing could still reach them, but it was all cosy. 

Like this, the loneliness of the universe couldn’t reach them. Eiji felt so as if he was in some kind of trance, not being able to tear his gaze away from the sky until Ash gently grabbed his chin and turned his head. Their noses brushed, air mingling between them, and it felt all natural when Ash pressed their lips together. Eiji, having no idea how to kiss, let his boyfriend guide him, finding hard to breath when his daydream finally came true. 

Ash blinked at him shyly when they parted, his hand falling on Eiji’s chest. Now that Eiji knew he was allowed to do it, he pressed closer, starting the kiss anew. It was slightly awkward because Eiji had no idea what to do with his mouth or how to kiss well. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he pocked Ash’s chest when he felt his smile against his lips. “I have no idea how to…” But Ash silenced him with a third kiss, fingers tangling into Eiji’s short hair. This was one was now more confident, and Eiji couldn’t help but moan when he felt Ash’s tongue brushing over his bottom lip. Ash climbed above him, and Eiji welcomed his weight, burying his fingers into his golden locks. 

This was perfect. 

When Eiji’s head already spun from happiness and not knowing how to breath properly when he was this close to Ash, his boyfriend went to kiss his cheek and neck. Eiji’s scent glands swell, and he had no idea how to hold back his aroused scent slipping into the air. Ash laughed as he licked over one of the glands on Eiji’s neck, making him squirm. 

“Hey, don’t laugh at me!” he giggled, digging his finger in Ash’s side, hoping that he was ticklish too. Ash gasped and tried to escape. 

“I’m not laughing, I’m just very happy.”

“Is that so?” Eiji used Ash’s surprise over the attack to flip their position. He bucked up his hips to roll Ash on his back, climbing above him. “I wonder why is that…”

Eiji couldn’t stop himself from tasting Ash’s scent gland, enjoying that now he was the one pulling out such noises from the other. 

Why hadn’t they done this before?

Suddenly, the floor under them dipped, and they both tensed as someone climbed up on the cargo bed. 

“Ahhh, so this is where you hid!” a loud voice exclaimed, and without asking, Shorter jumped into their nest. Ash hissed, not in the playful way like he sometimes did with Eiji. “Sergei’s been looking for you. And rumours say you fucked next to Yue Lung last night.”

“We didn’t…”

“Fuck you!” Ash hissed, and Eiji could barely avoid the pillow meant for Shorter. 

“Chill, dude! I see now it’s more like Eiji deflowering you than…”

At this point, Eiji had also enough of the invader of their nest and grabbed a pillow. For his surprise, he managed to throw it in Shorter’s face. 

“We just kissed for the first time, you moron!”

“Oh shit…”

“Out!” Ash hissed again, kicking in Shorter’s direction. The alpha finally realised the seriousness of the situation that he violated not only one but two omegas’ nest and fled. Eiji patted Ash’s thigh reassuringly, but the mood was ruined, and everything felt awkward after hearing Yue Lung’s rumours. Eiji laid back, hoping that gazing at the starry sky would bring back the mood for making out, but Ash continued on sulking. Then the truck under them moved again, and Ash growled. 

“Hey, don’t throw anything at me, I’ve got food!” Shorter shouted. 

“Fine, come in, I’m hungry,” Eiji called, suddenly forgetting he was supposed to be angry with the alpha. 

“Traitor,” Ash muttered, but he softened when he smelt the freshly baked sausages. “Did you bring mustard too?”

While Ash still hated the idea of having a third party in their nest, he didn’t make a fuss once his mouth was full of food. Shorter sat on the edge of the cargo bed, smoking a weirdly smelly cigarette which made Eiji thankful that Ash didn’t smoke anything at all. 

“By the way, Yue Lung begged himself into our room because Sing is a wimp so you’re free to do anything you planned.”

This time, Ash threw his plate at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a nsfw part of this story too, set way further into the future, but I don't know if I'll post it this week. The story feels even now as if it had too many holes... I hoped to create something more coherent like I did for the YoI omegaverse week, but I simply didn't have the energy. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
